Stealing Cinderella
by Bullet in the Brainpan- Squish
Summary: Sitting in the living room of the brief's home, Goten waited for Vegeta's judgment. It was no secret that Goten was in love with the blue hair princess, and he knew that he probably had no chance in hell. BraGoten SONGFIC!


_((This is a story that was just rattling around in my head. It's about Bra and Goten, but really it's about Goten and Vegeta, and asking to marry the Princess.))_

Disclaimer: I own DBZ. And the Statue of Liberty is really a crossdresser.

* * *

_I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man  
It wasn't any secret i'd be asking for her hand  
I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf  
_

Goten sat in the Brief's living room, gulping. He had come to talk to Vegeta, about Bra no less, and he was waiting for the Sayain Prince to kill him. Instead, Vegeta had just lead him into the living room, and left.

The pictures on the wall caught his eyes. He rose, and walked to the wall. All of them were of Bra and Trunks. He was even in a few with Trunks. He looked at the ones of Bra. Every picture made him smile a little.

There was a picture of Bra in a fairy tale Princess dress. She looked to be about seven, and instead of her normal medium length blue hair, it was a spiky long blond. She was smiling, and Goten could see Vegeta and Trunks in the background. Vegeta was smirking, and Trunks was gaping. Goten remembered the story behind that picture. Bra wanted to be a Super Sayain Princess, and went Super Sayain just because it looked better with her dress. She barely had any training.

Another had Bra and Trunks racing on air bikes. Bra was about five, and Trunks was letting her win. The first time she had ever raced on one.

She was also bouncing on a bed trying to hit her mom with a pillow. She was no older then eight, a huge smile across her face.

The next one had her and Trunks, with water guns. Bra was trying to shoot him and eat a popsicle at the same time. Trunks was laughing too hard to do anything.

_  
I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one  
When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"  
I said "Yes, she quite a woman"  
and he just stared at me  
Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be  
_

Goten leaned to look at one that seemed to be of Vegeta and Bra dancing in the living room, when he heard a voice behind him.

"She is special, isn't she?" Vegeta said, his voice slightly softer then normal.

"Yeah, she is some woman." Goten looked up at him, and realized by the look on his face, that Vegeta would never see his daughter as a woman. Bra would always be his Princess.

_  
Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes i'm Prince Charming  
But to him i'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella_

Goten turned his eyes back to the last two pictures. It was Bra and Vegeta dancing in the living room. Bra could have only be about four, and she was standing on his boots. She was grinning up at him, and he wasn't scowling at her.

The last picture had a fifteen year old Bra and a twenty year old Trunks sparring. Vegeta was on the ground watching, and Goten could tell in the second of the picture, that Bra was winning.

Vegeta made his usual impatient noise at Goten, and looked up the stairs. He glanced back at the boy.

"Anything happens to her, I will kill you extremely slowly and painfully, understood?" Vegeta threatened. Goten nodded quickly, realizing this was Vegeta's way of giving permission. "BRAT!" he yelled up the stairs.

Bra walked down the stairs, and smiled at Goten. He nodded, and Bra squealed. She ran to her father, and threw her arms around his neck, going "Thank you, Daddy, Thank you!"

Goten then realized something then. He was stealing Bra away from Vegeta. He was replacing Vegeta on that pedestal of the most important person in her life.


End file.
